Me You Us
by Tiffie131
Summary: Juste une petite histoire sans prétention sur l'un des couples préférés des fans. Oui je suis fanatique :p. Premier post.


Me. You. Us

_By Tiffie131_

**********

Note: Cette fanfiction est réellement la première que je poste. Il y en a eu des tas d'autres écrites sur des chutes de papier entre deux cours et des heures de solitude, mais elles ont finies perdues dans les méandres de ma chambre. L'envie d'écrire me reprend, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions! (Les vilains, pas besoin de vos remarques acerbes, les constructives suffiront ^^).

Disclaimer: Hélas, FF7 et ses personnages ne sont pas ma propriété. Il va s'en dire que s'ils l'étaient, Cloud et Tifa seraient clairement ensemble! :p

**********

Le soleil déclinait déjà à l'horizon quand j'eus enfin le temps de laisser libre court à mes pensées. La pendule de l'entrée indiquait désormais 20h30. Deux heures de retard...

Ça n'était évidemment pas si inhabituel que ça, les prises de retard étant choses fréquentes lorsque l'on faisait ce genre de travail. Souvent, c'était le mauvais temps qui était en cause. Et quelque fois ce seront les ferry et autres bateaux qui vous permettent de traverser les continents et qui sont eux mêmes rarement ponctuels. Parfois encore, le timing ce petit malin viendrait montrer le bout de son nez, emmenant avec lui son lot de panique et de petits rien imprévisibles...

Le plus troublant et vous vous en doutez, n'était évidemment pas là, non. Le plus troublant, c'est qu'aussi en retard pouvait t-il être, il avait pris l'habitude de prévenir.

Souvent il appelait le midi pour raconter les événements de la matinée et parfois même pendre de nouveaux ordres de route . Et la plupart du temps nous restions au téléphone pendant le repas. C'était devenu une sorte de rituel qui, et je me plaisais à le croire nous permettait de ne plus souffrir de la solitude, même à des kilomètres l'un de l'autre.

Depuis son retour à la maison, c'était une habitude à laquelle il n'avait pas déroger. Mais aujourd'hui, rien. Pas l'ombre d'un coup de téléphone ni même le moindre petit message. Quant à mes appels, ils restaient désespérément en suspens.

Le tic-tac de la pendule, douce litanie, me ramena à cette époque où, par crainte d'être un fardeau et de nous faire porter le poids de sa culpabilité et de la maladie qui le rongeait il avait fui, passant sa vie sous silence. Des mois de lente agonie pendant lesquels j'avais tout imaginé. Tout. Tout sauf bien sûr la triste réalité...

Oh je sais bien ce que vous vous dites... Vous vous dites sûrement qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'en faire, que ce ne sont que deux petites heures après tout. Et le pire, c'est que vous avez probablement raison. A ceci prés que même avec toute la volonté du monde, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Et je sais que s'il venait de nouveau à partir je ne le supporterais pas. Cette fois je n'aurais plus la force.

J'ai essayé vous savez. De passer à autre chose... De me dire que ce serait facile et qu'il me suffisait de m'y décider pour ne plus l'aimer. Douce utopie. Je m'étais bercée d'illusions et chaque soir, lorsqu'il franchissait le pas de la porte, la conclusion se faisait inlassablement la même. VLAN! La réalité venait me frapper en pleine figure.

Alors un jour j'avais abandonné mes vaines tentatives. Je savais me battre, et j'aurais pu gravir n'importe quelle montagne. Mais passer au dessus de mon amour pour lui était une chose que, non seulement je ne pourrais jamais faire, et qui en plus allait contre ma volonté.

Et puis... Tellement de choses avaient changées en si peu de temps. Et moi, pauvre petite romantique je m'y accrochais comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Je savais pertinemment que jamais je n'aurais pu faire deux pas en arrière là où j'avais mis tant de temps à en faire ne serait ce qu'un en avant.

Je savais que jamais je ne pourrais abandonner la sensation de sa main sur la mienne lorsque furtivement il l'attrapait entre deux portes, ses yeux vissés dans les miens et mon cœur battant si fort la chamade que j'aurais juré qu'il pouvait le sentir jusque dans mes ongles.

La douce chaleur de son corps pressé contre le mien lorsque les soirs de grande affluence, affairée au bar ou à la cuisine il se glissait derrière moi, son menton sur mon épaule et ses bras autour de ma taille. Son souffle chaud courant sur ma nuque et laissant échapper un simple « Bonsoir ».

Il jouait avec moi, et moi guimauve que j'étais je le laissais faire.

Ne vous méprenez pas, je les sentais ses regards vous savez. Je les sentais ses yeux qui me brulait lorsqu'ils me suivaient au travers de la salle les rares fois où il me tenait compagnie pendant mon service. Et je sais qu'il me parlait. A sa façon certes, mais il me parlait.

Il y avait tellement de choses... Et lorsqu'hier soir il avait couru à l'étage à peine la porte du bar franchie et que j'avais senti le souffle que la porte de ma chambre avait laissé s'échapper en s'ouvrant, je n'avais même pas eu le temps de rougir.

J'étais à moitié nue au milieu de la pièce et pourtant, je n'avais rien dis, rien fais. Et avant même que je me rende compte que ses bottes frappaient le plancher et se dirigeaient vers moi, il m'avait embrassée.

Oui, Cloud Strife m'avait embrassée. Et il était reparti. Comme ça, sans rien dire. Avec ce sourire que je ne lui connaissais pas collé aux lèvres.

Alors oui, je sais bien. Deux heures ça n'est effectivement pas grand chose. Mais deux heures de plus à attendre, encore attendre, que l'homme que vous aimez depuis si longtemps qu'il vous est même difficile de vous en souvenir, rentre et recommence. Encore et encore. C'est interminable...

Alors oui, je vais attendre les yeux rivés sur cette horloge que sa moto vienne ronronner à ma porte. Attendre encore et encore, comme l'âme désenchantée que je suis qu'il revienne vers moi et qu'il recommence, parce que jamais je ne pourrai oublier la danse de ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Et je sais qu'il reviendra.

Parce qu'il sait bien que je ne suis rien sans lui.

Et en un sens, il sait qu'il n'est rien sans nous.

Et je serai tellement occupée à attendre, hypnotisée par ce fichus tic-tac que j'en oublierai la lessive et avec elle, le téléphone resté dans le fond de sa poche.


End file.
